Teinen
by PrEcious Jade22
Summary: The end had come, and ironically the person who would end it was the one person she truly loved and trusted. Death didn't seem so bad anymore. She had nothing left to live for so why live? YYHIY


**Teinen**

By Japanese Dreamer

AN: I'm back and with a new pen name!!! And crazy enough, I'm starting another story. I'm just digging myself in deeper. Lol, anyway, since I couldn't update my other stories, I decided to write a new one. Hope I haven't gotten worse!

My new pen name is PrEcious Jade22.

Enjoy! JD

Disclaimer: i do NOT own anything

** Prologue**

Everything slowed. It was if she was watching a movie in slow motion, but she was the actress, and instead of acting, everything was real.

The hard and rough surface of the boulder behind her dug into her back as she pressed herself as far back as she could. She was trapped, and this time, there was no escape. Her broken bow lay discarded next to her feet, useless.

The smirking figure of her reincarnation filled her eyes. This was it, there was no use fighting back. After all they had been through, he had discarded her as nothing but a human that was no longer needed. She meant nothing; she was nothing. She was useless... just like the bow at her feet... broken.

The red figure before her blurred forward, claw raised, arm ready. The end had come, and ironically the person who would end it was the one person she truly loved and trusted. Death didn't seem so bad anymore. She had nothing left to live for so why live?

Her eyes locked on those golden orbs she had gotten lost in so many times. Palms flat on the rock, feet planted on the ground; she closed her eyes and awaited the pain.

White legs buckled as they fell to their knees. Two hands pressed against the wound in her stomach. The blood flowed freely between her fingertips. Pain filled her whole being as the impact of the hit finally hit her.

Her sight became blurry as the blood less began effecting her. Her creamy white skin began to pale and the beat of her heart began to fade.

Pain... so much pain.

Her legs failed as she keeled over and lay on her side on the wet ground.

It had slightly drizzled this morning, the blue endless sky unusually giving the light drizzle of rain, as if it was crying over a lost.

She could feel her breath coming in short pants now. The pain began to fade as she felt her body go numb.

Her eyes began to droop as the bright sheen of blue began to leave, leaving in its place a dull gray. Arms limp by her side as she gave up trying to stop the blood flow.

Her eyelids slowly began to lower, but the figure in red did not escape her sight. The blurry features of his handsome face did not fade from her mind. And that was the last sight she saw as she breathed her last breath and closed her eyes for the final time.

Kagome Higurashi was now only a memory.

Eyes opened to see the bright blue sky above her. Blinking as if unbelieving, she slowly sat up. To her surprise, she began to float upwards. Panicking she tried to get a grip of the ground only for her hand to touch nothing. Shocked, eyes stared at the glowing limb. But her eyes only widened when she saw the body beneath her.

She reached for the body only for her hand to pass through it. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. It was true then, she had died. She closed her eyes, but unknowingly to her, she began to fade until there was nothing left.

Sango and Miroku worriedly looked around. An hour had passed and they had yet to see the return of either Kagome or Inuyasha. The feeling of foreboding had been with them throughout the day. The light drizzle of rain in the morning did nothing to lift up their spirits.

Shippo was perched on Miroku's shoulder, his tail twitching nervously.

Impatient, he jumped off of Miroku's shoulder and started running toward the forest before either Miroku or Sango could stop him.

Just at the edge of the forest, a small wind picked up, with it, it brought the scent of death. Shippo stopped dead in his tracks. He sniffed again only to cower away at the smell. There was no doubting it.

His eyes frantic turned to Miroku and Sango.

As if understanding, the monk and taiiya followed the little kit to their unknown destination.

Shippo ran as fast as he could, his tears blurring his eyesight. The stench of death grew stronger only to encourage Shippo to run faster.

Please let her be okay, Shippo thought. Please let nothing happen to my mother.

He finally broke through the forest of trees to come into a small clearing. But in that second, he had wished he had never come.

There lying still on the ground in her own pool of blood was his surrogate mother.

Miroku and Sango broke through the line of trees soon after Shippo did.

Miroku's eyes widened. He blinked once to see if he was only seeing things but there was no mistaking what he saw. A strangled cry reached his ear. He wrenched his eyes away from the obscene picture to land on Sango's kneeling form.

Sango was shaking uncontrollably.

No, she thought. This is just a dream. She's not dead... she's okay... she's not dead...

But she couldn't stop the tears that escaped her eyes.

Miroku kneeled down and brought her into his arms, making sure to block her sight.

She was gone, and they had not even been there to help her.

Miroku's own tears began to fall from his eyes.

Shippo stood stock-still. It did not register in his mind when Sango and Miroku had arrived. The sounds around him began to fade leaving only his sight of the dead body.

The sounds of a small kit crying began to fill the air. The whimpers and sniffs grew louder in the air.

Shippo moved slowly toward the body. He slowly lay down by the still body. It did not matter that the body was cold or the wetness of the blood under his bed. Curling up into a ball, he cried.

Frustrated, he let out a long howl. It was the howl he let out so long ago when he had lost his first mother, the cry of a kit that has just lost its mother.

The forest seemed to still as the cry of a hurt pup traveled through. The nearby village seemed to stop their current movements and listened.

Kaede stopped her task in her garden and listened. Standing up she closed her one eye and listened. The old miko's head shook slightly as she made her way back into her hut. Just before she entered, her brown eyes opened, glossy with unshed tears.

A feral grin formed on a spider hanyou's face.

Well now, he thought, looks like the little miko has finally met her end. He let out a long laugh when he thought about the irony of the situation. Hadn't it been so long ago that a miko was betrayed by a hanyou? It seemed the past was repeating itself.

AN:

Teinen- a heart that understands truth


End file.
